Of Camo Hats & Luck
by Silver Rayne Clouds
Summary: (A Boston One-shot turned Two-shot. ) In which Skye experiences luck, without her camoflouge hat. Part 2 is Skyffrey. T cause I'm paranoid.


**Hi, I'm back after a long-term computer crash, and have a new story. Many thanks to**_ Readwriteedit_** for the idea and helping me. I honestly didn't know what a Boston One-shot was till now. Thank you so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: My name is Rayne, not Jeanne, and my last name isn't Birdsall. Clearly, I don't own the Penderwicks.**

**Bast: *meow***

**Me: That wasn't very nice!**

**Bast: *meow!***

**Me: *to Bast* You know what? I'm done talking to you Bast! *mutters under breath* Rotten cat. *to the readers* Hope you enjoy, have a nice day, and please, don't mind Bast.**

**QOTD: Ever been to summer camp? If so, name it. What did you like best about it? What didn't you like? If you had the chance to go back, would you? (OKay, that was so Merida- "If you could change yer fate, wouldja'?")**

Of Camo Hats & Luck

Skye was very much confused. For the first time in her life, she had actually had a bit of good luck- and that was without her hat. It had all started that morning, when Iantha had burst into her and Jane's bedroom, waving the phone in the air with one hand, Ben in her arms.

"Skye! Jane! Wake up! Churchie called!"

Almost immediately, both Skye and Jane shot out of bed, for a call from Churchie could only mean one thing. Jeffrey. In her haste to get up, Skye nearly tripped over a mound of books.

"Jane! Stop pushing your things to my side!" Skye's room was still a blank white. The only things on the walls were her Periodic Table (she's gotten a new one after the old one had been ripped numerous times) and a few pictures in crisp, white frames, of Skye's friends and the Penderwicks.

Skye and Jane rushed out of the room, following Iantha into the kitchen, where Mr. Penderwick, Rosalind, and Batty already sat at the table.

"As Iantha told you, Churchie called this morning," Mr. Penderwick began, "She wants to know if one of you want to go to Boston, this weekend."

All at once, all four Penderwick sisters began talking.

"Silentium!" Mr. Penderwick called out. They were quiet. "Good, now, you know the routine."

The routine, of course, was Hound sniffing the pieces of paper along with a biscuit. As Rosalind, Jane, and Batty rushed to write their names on the paper, Skye sighed. She obviously wasn't going to go. Hound never picked her paper. Skye knew, that on the first trip to Boston, Hound had picked Jane's paper, not Skye's, in fact, she'd found Jane's paper in the garbage, where Jane had supposedly thrown the winning paper. And Skye knew that Jane wouldn't pretend to call Skye's paper again. Still, she got up, and scribbled her name down, before placing it with the rest of the papers.

Rosalind crumpled a biscuit onto the floor, and placed the papers down, mixing them together, as led Hound over. He sniffed. His pink tongue licked the floor in search of the biscuit crumbs. Then he came across a paper. picked it up and unfolded it. "..."

Jane shrieked in apprehension, as Rosalind crossed her fingers, and Batty pet Hound. "...Skye."

All was silent. "What?" Skye asked, "But Hound's never picked me!"

"Yes he has," Rosalind told her, "Remember Skye? The very first trip to Boston!"

Skye shook her head. "No, Hound picked Jane on the first trip. But she let me go. Which is why she's going this time, and not me." It was a weird thing to do for Skye, giving up something she really wanted, because someone else deserved it more than she did. Skye wondered if this was how Jane felt when she gave up the trip for her.

"Skye, Hound picks me all the time," Jane started, and it really was true. Hound had picked Jane for everything, she came second to Batty, and Rosalind was third, leaving Skye in dead last.

"You can go Skye, seriously. Penderwick Honor."

Skye sucked in a breath, if Jane was using Penderwick Honor, then she was serious. "Are you sure?"

Jane nodded, "I'm sure."

Skye got up and ran over, hugging Jane. Really, Skye wasn't much of a hugger, but this time, she'd make an exception.

"Thank you Jane!" She wasn't one for manners either, but exceptions were exceptions, and that was all that mattered.

**This actually ended up being a Boston two-shot. This is part one. I'll post part two either tomorrow (Thursday) or the day after tomorrow (great movie by the way, one of my favorites, but the day after tomorrow, tomorrow being Thursday, is Friday).**

**Till then,**

**Rayne**


End file.
